


The Visit

by fleurlb



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: BFFs, Gen, Texas Forever, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: Tim visits Jason in NJ and realizes he wants the life Jason has: wife kids, picket fence...heck, he'd even take the minivan. But getting that kind of life... Tim wouldn't even know where to start.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	The Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissMeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMeggie/gifts).



Even though Tim hadn't been sure his truck was going to be able to make the 2,000 mile trip to Jason's New Jersey home, he still hadn't wanted to fly. He needed his own space, to make the trip in his own time, to give himself time to prepare after not seeing Jason for several years.

After five days of driving, including a side trip to Graceland, Tim drove through Jason's neighborhood. It was lined with huge old trees, their leaf-filled branches stretching and meeting in the middle, providing cool shade across the whole street. Tim pulled over and took a piece of paper out of his pocket, squinted at it, and tried to match the scrawled numbers with the houses. 308... He was in front of 316, so he continued on, finding 308 a short ways down the block.

Tim grabbed his duffel bag and got out of the truck. He took in the picket fence, the carefully tended lawn, the cheerful yellow two-story house with green shutters and a wrap-around porch. He smiled to himself and pulled the fence gate open. As he did, the front door opened and Jason wheeled himself out and down the ramp.

“Tim Riggins! So good of you to darken my doorstep. Finally,” said Jason with a warm grin.

“Jay Six. You know that wild horses couldn't keep me from your big day. Graduating from law school. That's huge,” said Tim as he walked up to Jason and leaned down to shake his outstretched hand and hug him.

“Well, it took me long enough, but yeah, it's still an achievement. Won't mean a thing though if I can't pass the bar.”

“You'll pass,” said Tim. “I bet you've probably already studied more for it than I studied my entire life.”

“Timmy, that's the lowest of low bars,” laughed Jason.

The front door opened and a boy ran out, followed by a toddling girl. The boy stood next to Jason while the girl climbed up into his lap.

“Hey guys, this is my best friend from Texas, the guy I told you about. Timmy, you remember Noah, and this is Ruthie.” Jason gave Noah a gentle elbow, and the boy extended his hand for a shake.

“Noah, when I last saw you, you weren't much bigger than your sister,” said Tim as he shook the boy's hand.

“Good to meet you,” said Noah with a smile that was a carbon copy of his father's crooked grin.

“Likewise,” said Tim. “You know, I have something for you both. It's nothing big.”

Tim dropped his duffel bag on the ground and knelt to rummage through it. He came up with a football and a stuffed beaver from Buc-ee's. Ruthie reached out and grabbed the beaver, and Noah took the football, which had a grinning beaver on it.

“Sorry, Noah, I'm sure you probably already have a couple of footballs, but that one is at least from one of the finest establishments in mid-Texas.”

“No, sir. I play soccer, but football is cool too,” said Noah, in a tone that Tim recognized as the one he'd use when someone gave him a book when he was a kid. Tim felt awkward and out of place. For a minute, he wondered whether he should have come at all.

“What do you say, kids?” reminded Jason.

“Thank you,” they chorused.

“Okay, let's get this man settled in the house so he can relax after his long trip.” Jason smiled at Tim, then wheeled himself around and up the ramp. Tim picked up his bag and followed his friend.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

After dinner, Tim helped Jason clear the table and load the dishwasher. The kids went into the living room for a bit of screen time while Erin went to a yoga class. Jason grabbed a couple of beers, and they sat out on the porch. The evening air had a touch of coolness to it, but other than that, it felt like any evening when they were teenagers.

“I'm so glad you could come up and spend some time with us. It really means a lot to me,” said Jason.

“No worries, Jay Six. Nowhere I'd rather be. And it's not like Buddy's going to give away my job while I'm gone. Believe me, no one wants to work there. It's kind of a pit, if I'm being honest.” Tim smiled and took an extra-long pull of beer.

“Yeah, last I heard from Lila, she was pretty disgusted by him and the bar. I wouldn't be surprised if she calls the health inspector. Or that Bar Rescue guy. You ever seen that show?"

Tim shook his head. “So, what's next for you, now that you're going to be an actual lawyer?”

“That's a great question, Tim. I'm not exactly sure myself. I have to pass the bar first.” Jason took a tennis ball out the bag on the back of his wheelchair. Tim recognized the gesture, both as an exercise but also as a sign that his friend was a bit stressed.

“You're going to pass the bar, Six. And I don't really believe that's what you're worried about. Something else is going on.”

Jay smiled. “All these years, you still know me like few people do. So yeah, here's the thing. I could stay with the agency. They've offered me a partner-track agent position. Within five years, I could be a partner and making some real money. I mean, I make very good money now. We're comfortable, and Erin has been able to stay home with the kids. But...”

Tim watched his friend trail off and stare out into the slowly dimming neighborhood. He picked at the label on his beer bottle and let the silence settle between them. He didn't want to speak for his friend, because honestly, he couldn't see what the problem was.

Jason sighed. “I don't know... It just feels kind of like an empty and hollow rat race. Smooth-talking these young guys into making decisions which might not always be in their long-term best interest just to collect a piece of their salary. It's starting to feel a bit dirty. Plus, football... I've really had to think hard about football and whether it's safe.”

Tim looked up, surprised. “Yeah, I noticed that Noah doesn't play.”

“There was no way Erin was going to let him. And really, not many kids here play football. It's all soccer and lacrosse. Everyone's terrified of concussions.”

Tim wasn't sure what lacrosse was, but he wasn't going to ask. He decided to go for a joke, lighten the mood. “I'm definitely not in Texas anymore.”

Jason smiled. “No, you're not. I don't blame football for what happened to me, you know that, I never have. But I've seen some things in the agency, and it makes me wonder whether I can....whether I should...participate in and profit from the system.”

“Heavy,” said Tim. “That's really heavy stuff.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“So, what would you do instead?”

“I don't know. I was thinking about disability rights law. Use my degree for something good instead of just profiting from it.”

Tim held up his beer for a toast. “May it be possible to do both.”

“To doing both,” said Jason, clinking beer bottles with Tim. “Shit. What time is it? I've got to get these monkeys to bed before Erin gets home. You want to help?”

“Uh, I think I'm okay where I am, if that's okay with you.”

“Sure, Timmy, no problem.” Jason wheeled back into the house, leaving Tim alone with his thoughts.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Tim spent about two weeks with Jason and his family. He liked the graduation and subsequent party, but what he really enjoyed and appreciated was getting a chance to feel a part of Jason's family. He liked helping out around the house. He played catch with Noah and let the kid teach him a bit about soccer. He fixed a few things on the second floor and took off all the storm windows and gave them a thorough cleaning. He read books to Ruth.

What surprised Tim the most was how pleasant and happy Jason's home was. It felt different than the home he'd grown up in, but also different than Billy and Mindy's loving but chaotic house. No one screamed in Jason's house. Games had all their pieces. Toys got put away each evening. The recycling box wasn't fully of empty beer cans and liquor bottles. The kitchen was cleaned immediately after dinner every evening. The routines made the house feel safe and predictable in a way that Tim hadn't known was possible. 

Jason and Erin took turns cooking and cleaning up the kitchen. On his last night there, Erin did both jobs so that Jason and Tim could spend a bit more time together.

“C'mere, Baby Ruth, let me read you one last book,” said Tim as the girl ran past, chasing her brother.

“In a while, Timmy. I'm playing now.”

Tim took a pull of his beer and grinned at Jason. “Can't believe you named your daughter after a candy bar.”

“Careful, Tim. Don't let Erin hear you,” replied Jason with a wink.

Tim felt a damp dish towel slap the back of his neck. He turned to find Erin, mock glaring at him. She looked at Jason, and a silent conversation passed between the couple.

“We should probably stop calling her a baby,” said Erin.

“Because she's a big girl now?” guessed Tim. He'd seen these changes and conversations with Billy's kids.

“Well, that's one reason.” Jason grinned. “The other reason is that another baby is on the way.”

Tim stood up and hugged Erin, then hugged Jason. “Congratulation, Six and Mrs. Six. That's fantastic news. I'm really happy for you both.”

Erin thanked him then went to wrangle the kids for bed.

“I'm really happy for you, Jay. And proud of you too. This life you've built, this home. It really is amazing.”

Jason looked down and blushed. “Thanks, man. That means a lot to me.”

Tim felt something, but he didn't know how to put it into words. He felt like Jason had shown him a hidden island, an amazing hideaway where incredible things were possible. And he felt like he wanted that, but then he knew that he had no map or compass. He had no way to navigate to such a place. So he contented himself with being happy for and with his friend and worked on not wanting any of this for himself.

*** *** *** *** *** *** ***

The next morning, both Tim and Jason were up early. Jason needed to get to work, and he'd put the fear in Tim of getting stuck in a New Jersey traffic jam. Jason made them a breakfast of eggs and toast, which they ate in companionable silence. Jason didn't speak until he was cleaning up the kitchen.

“So, Timmy, I know the head coach in the football program at Angelo State. It's only Division II, but the team is going places. He's looking for an analyst. Someone with good eyes who knows football. It would involve a metric ton of watching tape and also some other go-fer type work. Would you be interested?”

Tim felt both touched and embarrassed by the offer. “Six, I would love to say yes. But you know, I'd need to check the 'felon' box and that would pretty much be the end of that. Plus, I don't want to reflect badly on you.”

“I know the guy well. I can give him some context. Explain why things went down the way they did. You and I both know what you did – and didn't – do.”

Tim looked down, avoiding his friend's earnest gaze. “Thanks. If it won't put you out any, I'd appreciate you putting in a good word for me.”

“Good. And also, I should tell you. I was talking to Coach Taylor a few weeks ago. Julie's going to be taking a job as an English professor at Angelo State. So you should look her up when you get an interview.”

“Yeah, sure. I'd love to hear what Matty and her are up to. I've lost track of nearly everyone but you. And Tyra, since we're practically related because of Mindy and Billy.”

Jason wheeled by and punched Tim in the arm. “She and Matty broke up years ago. She's single. You're single. Maybe you should mingle.”

“Six, that's the cringy-est thing I've ever heard. You're taking your Dad jokes to the next level here. It's seriously sad.”

“All right, that's it. Get out of my house. Think you can come in here and insult my Dad jokes?” Jason and Tim both laughed.

“I do have to go though. Thanks for everything, Jay. It's been amazing.”

“Anytime, Riggins. And don't be a stranger.”

Tim walked over to Jason and gave him a hug. He held on tight, and a beat or two longer than was usually comfortable, but he didn't trust himself to look his friend in the eye right away. He gave a final squeeze and stepped back.

“I want an invitation to the wedding,” said Jason, wheeling backwards.

“You'll be the best man. For sure.”

/end

  
  


  
  
  



End file.
